1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus and a photovoltaic module and, more particularly, to a power conversion apparatus which is capable of limiting a surge voltage depending on operation of a converter unit and a photovoltaic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy using semiconductor devices.
A photovoltaic module is defined by series or parallel connection of solar cells for photovoltaic power generation. The photovoltaic module may include a junction box for gathering electricity generated by the solar cells.